Kickin' It With the Alphabet
by I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo
Summary: The title says it all! Mainly focused on Wasabi Warriors friendship and Kick, but there might be Jace, Keddie, and Millie in some of the chapters. Hope y'all enjoy it! Rated T because there might be swearing in some chapters. Chapter 7- F is for Firetruck
1. A is for Apple

**Hey guys! Nikita here! This story is mainly gonna be about the Wasabi Warriors' friendship. However, since I LOVE Kick, some of these will be mainly Kick. I hope y'all enjoy it! **

**Me: I don't wanna say it.  
Jim: You have to.  
Me: Please Jim!  
Jim: Say it!  
Me: I can't it's too painful! Why can't I just have the rights?  
Jim: Nikita I'm warning you.  
Me: I *sobs* I don't own Kickin' It. Because if I did I wouldn't have left Kick cliffies at the end of episodes like JIM DOES.  
Jim: HEY! BAD GIRL. I AM YOUR MASTER YOU CAN NOT INSULT ME. GO TO YOUR CORNER!  
Me: *sulks and crawls to emo corner* Oh hey Nico!**

* * *

A is for Apple

Five letters. Two syllables. It's a tasty fruit, eaten all over the world. No one would've thought it would bring two lovers together. And yet it did. Jack and Kim Brewer. Both black belts in karate. One's a blonde, one's a brunette. Husband and wife. And how did they meet?

They met in their high school cafeteria. It was Jack's first day. Kim was throwing an apple back and forth with her hands. She missed the apple, and watched it fall. Jack saw it falling, and caught it with his foot. He tossed it up, and it landed in his hand. They introduced themselves. That was the beginning.

Years later, they realized their feelings for each other. Jack asked Kim out, and she said yes. Then the years passed, and they graduated high school. They just finished college. Jack took Kim out on a date. For dessert they each had a slice of apple pie. On top of Kim's slice there was a ring. And when she saw the ring, Jack got down on one knee. They married, and had a baby girl named Olivia, and a baby boy named Leo.

And who would've known, the cause of this love story was a common fruit. Its name? What is this fruit? An apple.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought of my story! Review and you get an apple! Or a new chappie. Whatever you guys want!**

~I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo


	2. B is for Bold

**Hey guys! It's around 12 where I live, but the reviews I got made me really happy, even though there were only two. **

**jackandkimforever- Thank you so much! Your review really made me feel good. I wasn't sure if anyone would like this story because I thought I might've been a little cliche, but you made me feel confident. Thanks so much for following to! By the way I love your stories!**

Guest- Thanks for reviewing! I know it's short, sorry about that! I decided I didn't want it to be too long so uh yeah...sorry! I'm not the best at making long stories. I hope you still liked it though!

Me: Do I look like a man? No. I don't own Kickin' It. If I did, Eddie would be there still, Kick would've already happened, and I would be rich. But of course Eddie's gone, Kick hasn't happened, but there were Kick moments, and I'm not rich :'( And I think I forgot to mention this, but Eddie will still be in this series, even though he's no longer in the show. Okay, on with the chapter!

* * *

Bold

Bold. Definition? Brave. Synonyms? Fearless, daring, and courageous. Example? The Wasabi Warriors. Also known as Jack Brewer, Kim Crawford, Eddie Jones, Jerry Martinez, and Milton Krupnick. Along with their karate instructor Rudy Gillespie of course. When they're working together, nothing can take these six down.

Before Jack came along, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton didn't show how bold they were. They allowed Frank and the Black Dragons to pick on them. When Jack came, he made the Black Dragons stop. Most people would think Jack and Kim are the only brave ones, and that Jerry, Eddie, and Milton are bony and weak. But it isn't true. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton CAN fight. This was proven when Jack went out of town to his family reunion. Milton was able to take Frank down. Also, when Jack and Kim were tricked by a movie director into a survival reality tv show, and the dojo got the new training machine, who stood their ground and came up with a plan to stop the Black Dragons from taking the training machine away? None other than yours truly. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. They were able to outsmart the Black Dragons(but that isn't too hard, considering the Black Dragons are idiots). Still, it was a great plan.

You don't have to be strong to be bold. You just have to have the guts to do what's right. All of the Wasabi Warriors are bold. Including Milton, Eddie, and Jerry. Together, Jack, Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy are unstoppable. In the beginning, maybe Eddie, Milton, and Jerry were scared. But in the end, they showed how brave they were and that's all that matters. Anyone and everyone can be bold. They just have to try, and stand up for what's right.

**Hope you guys liked it! Review please! See ya!**

~I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo


	3. C is for Car Trips

**Hey! Thanks for the awesome reviews from the last chapter! I'm glad y'all are liking this story! **

**Me: Jack say the disclaimer.  
Jack: Why me?  
Me: I'm a brown belt remember that. *glares*  
Jack: I'm a black belt.  
Me: JUST SAY THE FRICKIN DISCLAIMER!  
Jack: Or what?  
Me: *gets out knife*  
Jack: You don't scare me.  
Me: I'll hurt Kimmy here.  
Kim: JACK HELP ME!  
Me: Say the disclaimer.  
Jack: I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo does not own Kickin' It. She also doesn't own Hallmark's, "Just Give Me A Reason" by Pink ft. Nate Ruess, or the "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves" song.  
Me: Now was that so hard? *lets go of Kim* Now leave. I have some important stuff to attend to. *Jack and Kim leave*  
Me: Agent 42 come in.  
Agent 42: Yes ma'am?  
Me: How's the Kick case?  
Agent 42: Better. They almost kissed, but of course that stupid director had to stop them.  
Me: Agent 42, I'm counting on you to bring them together.  
Agent 42: What's my reward?  
Me: 20 bucks and the satisfaction of Kick finally being together.  
Agent 42: I'm on it.  
-Meanwhile-  
Agent 31: Come in Agent 29.  
Agent 29: Good evening Ma'am.  
Agent 31: Good evening. How's the Agent 42/Nikita case?  
Agent 29: Not good. They don't like each other that much. They're only working together to get Kick together.  
Agent 31: I'm counting on you to make them a couple.  
Agent 29: Yes ma'am. I'll be leaving now. *leaves***

* * *

C is for Car Rides

Rudy and the gang were driving to Arizona for the National Karate Tournament. They were going to be staying there for 5 days. Rudy was driving, Eddie was in the passenger seat snacking on a mini powdered donut, Jack was playing on his phone, Kim was texting someone, Milton was reading a book, and Jerry, well, Jerry was staring off into space. It was pretty quiet, except for the sounds of Kim's phone clicking while she was typing, and Eddie's chewing. Then all of a sudden-"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!" Jerry busted out, startling everyone. "Jerry what the hell?! You made me die!" Jack said glaring at him. Oh by the way, this is how everyone was seated.

Rudy/Eddie  
Jack/Jerry/Kim/Milton

"I was bored, and it was quiet in here. Sorry bro! *No me hagas daño! Quiero tener hijos cuando crezca!" He replied with a scared look on his face while Jack gave him his death glare. "Whatever Jerry, just don't scream into my ear next time. Scream into Kim's instead," Jack said, restarting the game. "Hey!" Kim said, looking up from her phone, glaring at Jack with her arms crossed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Don't mind me, I'm just a linebreaker ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-About 30 minutes later-

"Jerry for the last time, unicorns aren't real!" Milton said exasperated. "Yes they are! I'm telling you Milton, unicorns are real! I saw some at Hallmark's! They were selling baby unicorns!" Jerry said. "Jerry, they aren't real. Those were toys. Unicorns aren't real!" Milton said. "WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP! I'm trying to listen to music! Jerry, unicorns aren't real, so get over yourself! Now would you guys quit it?! I'm sick and tired of hearing this argument again and again!" Kim screamed. "But Kim-" Jerry was cut off by Kim's glare. And then it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bonjour! I'm Breaker, Line Breaker. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-An Hour Later-

"I love this song!" Rudy exclaimed, as "Just Give Me A Reason" started to play on the radio. "RIGHT FROM THE BEGINNING YOU WERE A THIEF YOU STOLE MY HEART!" Rudy sang extremely off-key. "AND I YOUR WILLING VICTIM I LET YOU SEE THE PARTS OF ME THAT WEREN'T ALL THAT PRETTY AND WITH EVERY TOUCH YOU FIXED THEM," Eddie joined in, making Rudy's horrible singing sound a little bit better. "NOW YOU'VE BEEN TALKING IN YOUR SLEEP OH OH!" Milton joined in(they were surprised that Milton knew this song). "THINGS YOU NEVER SAY TO ME OH OH!" Jerry started singing to. "TELL ME THAT YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH," Jack sang, "OF OUR LOVE OUR LOVE," by now Kim was singing to. "JUST GIVE ME A REASON, JUST A LITTLE BIT'S ENOUGH, JUST A SECOND WE'RE NOT BROKEN JUST BENT AND WE CAN LEARN TO LOVE AGAIN!" they all sang together. And by the end of the song, they were laughing together, singing terribly off-key. This road trip was another fun adventure, another regular day of the Wasabi Warriors' lives.

* * *

***Don't hurt me! I want to have children when I grow up!**

**I hope y'all liked it! Someone said I should use dialogue, so I tried to make it from a narrator's point of view, but with dialogue. Review and tell me what you thought! By the way, the "unicorns" that Jerry saw in Hallmark's were Webkinz. On to more important matters, who are Agent 42, Agent 31, and Agent 29? Why do Agent 31 and Agent 29 want to get me and Agent 42 together?**

**~I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo**


	4. D is for Dinner With the Parents

**Hey guys! I can't believe it...1,013 views?! Thanks so much! I decided I should post a chapter as a thank you. This chapter is dedicated to shiqi98, an amazing writer. Her views were going down on her sequel to one of her stories, so she decided to discontinue it. So please guys, check out her story "The Perfect Summer, Or Not?" and then read "You Promised". They're amazing, and I can guarantee you'll love them more than you love my story(which won't be too hard, but still her stories are awesome, I recommend "The Friend-zone" as well!). Anyways, the story.**

**Me: I own Kickin' It.  
Jim: Uh, no you don't. I own Kickin' It.  
Me: No I do!  
Jim: NO I DO!  
Kim: You don't own Kickin' It Nikita. *walks away*  
Me: Yet.  
Jim: You'll never catch me! *runs off*  
Me: AGENT 42 GET OVER HERE!  
Agent 42: Yes ma'am?  
Me: I WANT YOU TO GO FIND JIM AND BRING HIM TO ME!  
Agent 42: I'm already working on the Kick case.  
Me: *glares* Don't make me ask again. *sharpens knife*  
Agent 42: Don't forget that I'm a higher belt than you, and I could do more damage to you than you could do to me.  
Me: Don't forget, women are fierce when they get pissed off.  
Agent 42: Right, I'm on it.  
Agent 29: You know you should really be kind to your boyfriend. *walks in*  
Me: He's not my boyfriend.  
Agent 29: Yet.  
Me: Shut up and go away Kayla. Go make out with Harry.  
Kayla(Agent 29): Whatever Nikita. *leaves***

* * *

D is for Dinner With the Parents

Kim was pacing in her room. To say Kim was nervous is an understatement. She was going out for dinner with Jack and his parents. Normally, Kim wouldn't have been so nervous, but things were different, now that she and Jack were dating. What if they didn't approve? What if they thought she wasn't good enough for him, and found someone else for him? What if- her train of thought was cut off by someone knocking on his door. "Come in," she said. "Hey," Jack said, walking in. "You okay? You're sweating,". "I'm nervous," she confessed. "Wow, THE Kim Crawford is nervous?" Jack said jokingly. "This isn't a joke Jack! What if your parents don't approve? They might make you quit the dojo, or find you a new girlfriend like Lindsey or Donna, or they might-" she was cut off by a kiss. "Calm down Kim! My parents aren't like that! Even if they don't approve, they won't make us break up, and they definitely won't make me quit karate. You have nothing to worry about. Just be yourself, okay?" Jack said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hola, it's Señor Line Breaker. We're skipping forward about an hour and a half later. Adios now. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She's a keeper Jack," Mrs. Brewer said to her son with a wink, as they arrived back at the Brewer residence. Kim blushed and Jack grinned. "I know mom. I'm lucky to have her," he said, smiling at Kim. "Aww, why can't you be like that John?" Mrs. Brewer asked her husband, cooing at the young couple. "Can Kim stay over for a bit mom?" he asked. "Of course honey! She's such a sweetheart," she said, smiling at Kim. "Thank you Mrs. Brewer," Kim said, blushing a little bit. Jack took Kim to his room. "See? There was nothing to worry about!" he said. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "Hey Jack?" Kim said when they broke away. "You still haven't met my parents." "Is it necessary?" he asked, trying to kiss her. "I met your parents, so now you have to meet mine," she said, pushing him away. "Shit."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it's so short. Tell me what you thought! And remember to check out shiqi98's stories! They're amazing, please help me try to get her to start writing again! And with the author's note/disclaimer/agent thing...it seems that Agent 29's name was revealed! Agent 29 and Agent 31 are my real life best friends, but I changed their names. Harry is the guy that we paired up with "Kayla" but his name isn't Harry at all. However, I didn't change the first letter of their names...so you can try to figure it out! If you do, I'll give you a shoutout! But I won't tell everyone else what their names are. I guess that's a good note to end on. Bye!**

~I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo


	5. E is for England (Part One)

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I had a busy day last Tuesday, I had to shop all day yesterday(ugh), and I was reading fanfics/being lazy the other days. Anyways, I now bring you chapter five!**

**Me: Agent 42, do I own Kickin' It?  
Agent 42: You're not creative enough.  
Me: Then how come this story has over 1,800 views?  
Agent 42: People have nothing better to do than read your crappy stories.  
Me: Why you little-*Agent 42 runs away* GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE!**

* * *

**E is for England**

"Guys guess what?!" Rudy said coming out of his office with a big smile on his face. "WE'RE GOING TO ENGLAND!"

The five students froze.

"Rudy, did you just say that we're going to England?" Kim asked.

Rudy nodded. "We're competing in a national tournament!"

"Like China?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah," Rudy said. "But this time all of you get to compete! Jerry, you'll be doing weapons, Eddie, you'll be doing sparring, Milton, you'll be doing board breaks, Kim, you'll be doing form, and Jack, you'll be doing weapon sparring, specifically using the bo staff."

"Wait what do I do?" It's pretty obvious who said that.

"You have to come up with your own form using all different types of strikes with your weapons," Rudy explained. "You have two weeks to practice!"

* * *

-Time Skip to the Day Before They Leave-

"Rudy can you spar with me? I need someone to practice with," Eddie said.

"Sure thing Eddie, but we'll need judges," Rudy replied.

"Don't look at me, I have to nail this board break," Milton said. He currently had 4 boards in front of him.

"Kim, Jack, Jerry," Rudy said calling them over. "Can you be our judges?"

"Sure thing Rudy," Jack said. **(AN: everything about the sparring match will be based on real sparring, not Kickin' It's sparring. There will be no flipping, as that's judo. Some of the kicks, such as 'roundhouse kick' will be modified to what my dojo calls it, which is a round kick. Just telling you guys so you know :) Also, a kick to the head is two points, a kick to the body is one point. A punch to the head is illegal. I will be explaining some things during the fight in AN's like this. Okay back to the story.)**"I'll be center judge, Kim, Jerry, are you two okay with being corner judges?"

The two nodded.

"Right. Bow to your partner and shake hands**(All karate dojos do this as courtesy)**," Jack said. "Sparring stances," he said. "First person to three points wins! Go!"

For a moment, Rudy and Eddie circled each other. Then Eddie threw a round kick at Rudy's head. Rudy saw this coming and blocked. He did a reverse side kick to Eddie's body, and Eddie blocked. Eddie threw a punch to Rudy's chest.

"Break!**(This means someone has scored a point)**" Jack called. "Judges score.**(When one of the judges calls break, all judges point to who they think got the point. If a judge didn't see a point, they make an X with their hands, showing that their were no points)**" Jack, Kim, and Jerry pointed to Eddie.

"One to zero. Sparring stances, go!" Jack said.

Eddie did a jump front kick. Rudy shuffled back, so Eddie's kick hit the air. Rudy did an axe kick, and Eddie responded with a block and a front kick. Rudy then did a spin hook kick and hit Eddie's head.

"Break!" Kim called**(Any of the judges can call break. Sometimes the center judge might not see a point scored, depending on if they were paying attention, or the angle they're watching the match from)**. "Judges score," Jack said. Kim and Jerry pointed to Rudy with two fingers up, meaning he hit the head with his kick, while Jack made an X. "Two to one. Go!" Jack said.

Eddie did a reverse side kick, which he knew Rudy would block. Eddie then hit Rudy's head with an inner crescent kick.

"Break!" Jack said. "Judges score." Jack and Jerry pointed to Eddie, while Kim pointed to Rudy, thinking he punched.

"Eddie wins!" Jack said. Rudy and Eddie bowed and shook hands again.

"Nice job Eddie," Rudy said while everyone congratulated him. "Class is over guys. I'll see you tomorrow morning at 6. Don't forget, we're all meeting here and driving to the airport together.

* * *

-The Next Day-

The six friends met at the dojo with their luggage the next morning. "Ready to go guys?" Rudy asked. All but Milton nodded sleepily, Milton on the other hand was awake and ready to go.

The drive to the airport was quiet, seeing that Jack and Jerry were sleeping, while Kim was listening to music on her phone, Milton was reading a book, and Eddie was snacking on some toast.

"Eddie can you wake up Jerry while I wake up Jack? We're here," Kim said. Eddie nodded and he yelled into Jerry's ear "WAKE UP!"

"¿Y eso por Eddie! ¿No podría simplemente sacudir yo me despierto? Creo que rompiste mis oídos!("What was that for Eddie! Couldn't you just shake me to wake me up? I think you broke my ears!") Jerry yelled. Of course, by all this noise, Jack woke up on his own.

"Oh good, you're up," Rudy said. "Okay guys. so our seats are 13A, 13B, 13C, 14A, 14B, and 14C. Kim, you're in seat 13C, Jack, you're in seat 13B, and Eddie, you're in seat 13A. Milton, you're in seat 14C, Jerry's in seat 14B, and I'm in seat 14A. Got it? Great," he said.

* * *

-After the Plane Ride-

"Jack! Jack, wake up we're here!" Kim hissed into Jack's ear. Jack responded by pulling her head into his chest.

"I don't wanna wake up," he mumbled.

"Too bad. Now wake up or I'll scream into your ears like Eddie did to Jerry this morning," Kim replied.

Jack opened his eyes. "I'm awake," he said.

"Good, now c'mon." Kim said.

* * *

-At the Hotel-

"Excuse me? Hi, I'm Rudy Gillespie, I believe I have a reservation for four rooms?" Rudy said to the woman at the register.

"Ah yes, Mr. Gillespie. I understand you are here for the tournament? Your room numbers are 15A, 15B, 15C, and 15D. Here are your keys. Enjoy your stay!" the woman said in a British accent(what would you expect though?).

"Alright guys, here's how we're going to do this. Jack and Jerry, you two will share room 15A. Milton and Eddie, you two will share 15B. Kim gets 15C, and I get 15D. Okay?" Rudy said.

"How come Kim gets her own room?!" Jerry asked.

"I'm the only girl Jerry. I deserve my own room," Kim replied.

"Alright guys, get some rest, have some breakfast, do anything you want, except don't leave the hotel. At 5:30, we have to leave to the opening ceremonies for the tournament. We will also be having a dinner banquet. Wear something fancy," Rudy said.

The six of them went to their separate rooms and started unpacking.

* * *

-At the Opening Ceremony-

"Welcome everyone, to the 2013 Global Karate Tournament. I am Grandmaster Po. And now for a little karate demo from one of England's best dojos!"

Everyone clapped as a group of black belts came out. The black belts started doing a routine. They each did flips, ninja rolls, cartwheels, and amazing kicks and strikes.

"Do you think you could do that?" Kim whispered to Jack.

"Maybe, I dunno. But those black belts look like instructors anyways," Jack whispered back.

The black belts finally finished their routine. Everyone clapped and cheered. Most people even gave them a standing ovation. After a while the clapping died down.

"Alright, now we will introduce all of the dojos competing in this tournament. When your dojo is called, stand up. Please save all your applause until the end. First up, the Australian Alligators!" the grandmaster announced.

"The Black Dragons!" "What are they doing here?" Eddie asked. "I don't know," Jack said.

"Bobby Wasabi Dojo!" The six of them stood up, and Rudy waved and blew kisses to the women in the audience. "Rudy sit down!" Kim hissed.

"California Eagles!"

"Connecticut Bees!"

"Daring Devils!"

"England Eagles!"

"Flying Falcons!"

"Indian Iguanas!"

"KarateAtlanta!**(I go here and I shall be mentioned :) Myself and a couple of the other older, higher-ranked, kids will be mentioned.)**"

"KarateUSA!"

And well you get the point. This went on for a long time.

"And finally, the Wellington Whales! You may now applaud," the grandmaster said, and people clapped for about a minute or so, before stopping.

"My helpers will guide you to the dining hall. Students will be divided as of their age, and the different age groups will sit in their desired areas. We will have movies playing for the kids. All students from the ages of 3-5 join Ms. Dodds**(first one to tell me where I got this name gets a shoutout!)** over there," the grandmaster said pointing to an evil looking woman. The little kids left.

"All students from the ages of 6-11 follow Mr. Brown," grandmaster said, pointing towards a blonde haired man who was waving.

"All students 12 and up follow Mr. Brunner**(first one to tell me where I got this name also gets a shoutout!)**," grandmaster said pointing to a kind looking man. "And all instructors follow me."

"C'mon guys," Kim said walking towards Mr. Brunner. The rest of them followed.

"Alright children, my name is Mr. Brunner. I will take you to your room. Your room already has food in there, so you don't need to go anywhere. Once I take you to your room, I will leave you alone. Try not to destroy anything though okay?" Mr. Brunner said with a smile. "Follow me."

Mr. Brunner led them to a huge room. It was like the size of a ballroom.

"Alright children, enjoy!" Mr. Brunner said walking away and closing the door.

"No way! A foosball table?" Jerry said, leaving them.

"Air hockey? Awesome!" Eddie said, ditching them as well.

"Well it looks like it's just us," Milton said to Jack and Kim.

"Let's go get our food," Jack suggested. Then the three of them left.

-With Jerry-

"What it do girl," Jerry said, winking at a girl who was watching the game. The girl just rolled her eyes.

"Hey you. Yeah you," a guy said to Jerry. "It's your turn. Hurry up and play."

"I'm gonna show you how real men play," Jerry said smirking at the girl.

"Who's playing against him?" someone asked.

"I will." It was the girl that he was flirting with.

"Do you want me to go easy on you?" Jerry said nicely.

"Nope. Give it all you got," the girl said with an evil smirk.

-With Eddie-

When Eddie arrived at the air hockey table, a girl had just started playing against a boy. About three minutes later, she won.

"Who's next?" the girl said smirking.

"I'll play," Eddie said.

"I'm Cameron," the girl said smiling. "Cameron Cooper."

"Eddie Jones."

They shook hands and began playing.

-With Jack, Kim, and Milton-

The three of them had gotten their food and were trying to find a table. Jack had pizza, chips, and a cookie. Kim had fish, fries, and a salad. Milton had steak and veggies.

"Where should we sit?" Kim asked. The three of them looked around.

"How about over there?" Jack said pointing to a table with two boys and a girl. The other two agreed.

The three kids sitting there looked up when Jack, Kim, and Milton arrived at their table.

"Hi, my name's Milton, and this is Jack and Kim. Do you mind if we sit with you?" Milton asked. The kids shook their heads. The six of them sat in silence.

"So what are your names?" Jack asked.

"Zach Harrison," one of the guys with brown hair and blue eyes said.

"Nikita Samuels**(YAY IT'S ME! :D Uh yeah.)**," the girl with black hair and brown eyes said.

"I'm Jackson Knights. Apparently I'm the only one who can speak full sentences," the other guy with brown hair and blue eyes said jokingly. Nikita punched him in the arm.

"Ow Nikki, that hurt!" Jackson said.

"It should've," she replied. The other four laughed.

"So what belts are y'all?" Kim asked.

"Zach is a second degree black belt, Jackson is a brown belt, and I'm also a brown belt," Nikita said.

"What about you guys?" Zach asked.

"Jack is a second degree black belt, Kim is a first degree blackbelt, and I'm an orange belt," Milton said.

-With Jerry-

The score was 8 to 7, with Jerry's opponent, let's call her 'Amy' in the lead.

_"C'mon Jerry, do it for your pride," _he thought.

Amy scored again. She smirked at Jerry.

Jerry was shocked. He was great at foosball. What was happening? Whatever it was, he couldn't let Amy score again. If he did she would win. But while Jerry was thinking(shocker right?), Amy scored. And she won.

"So that's how a man plays huh?" Amy said smirking at him.

"Whatever. I'm Jerry. What's your name?" Jerry asked. His pride was greatly wounded but he tried not to show it.

"Hannah. Hannah Holloway."

_"Well Amy was far off," _he thought. _"I can still impress her by my belt."_

"So Hannah, what belt are you?" he asked.

"First degree black belt. You?" she said still smirking from her victory.

"That doesn't matter does it?" Jerry asked nervously.

"I told you now you tell me," she replied.

_"Well she'll know if I lie about it because of the tournament," _he thought.

"I'm a purple belt," he said.

She smirked at him again.

"Something else I'm better than you at," Hannah said.

"Oh shut up. Do you wanna get some food?"

"Sure," Hannah said with a smile. Not a smirk, but a smile. A genuine smile. And then the two of them left the foosball table.

-With Eddie-

9 to 9. Everyone's eyes were on Eddie and Cameron, waiting to see who would win.

Eddie hit the puck. Cameron blocked. Cameron hit the puck. Eddie blocked. Eddie hit the puck. And the puck went right in. Eddie won!

"Good game Cameron," Eddie said.

"Thanks. You did awesome!" Cameron said.

"You wanna get some food? I'm starving," Eddie said.

"Sure." And like Jerry and Hannah, they left and went to get some food.

-With Milton, Jack, Kim, Zach, Nikita, and Jackson-

**Kim's POV(Yes, I'm finally doing a character's POV!)**

"No way! Really? Wow, you guys have had a lot of exciting adventures," Nikita said as I finished telling her about the director that turned out to be a psycho maniac.

"Yep," I said.

"Wait, so did you guys," Nikita lowered her voice. "Did you and Jack ever kiss?"

"No. We both agreed to forget about it. I just wish that stupid director didn't stop us," I said sighing.

"I bet Jack does to," Nikita said with a wink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Was she implying that Jack liked me back? No, that's not possible. He likes Donna Tobin and her legs.

Before Nikita could reply, Jerry walked over with a girl. Wait a minute. With a girl. Why was a GIRL with him?!

Apparently Jack was thinking the same thing. "Dude, what are you doing with a girl?" he asked astonished, emphasizing 'with a girl'.

"Guys this is-" Jerry started.

"I'm Hannah," the girl said cutting him off.

"Who's that?" Zach asked, glaring at Jerry.

"Guys meet Jerry. Jerry, this is Nikita, Zach, and Jackson," Milton said.

"What's Zach's problem?" I whispered to Nikita.

"Zach has a HUGE crush on Hannah, even though he won't admit it. Jackson and I have been trying to get them together for ages," she whispered back.

"Hey guys," Eddie said walking over with a girl as well.

"Is that girl your friend?" I asked Nikita.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Hey Cameron," Jackson said.

"Guys this is Eddie," Cameron said to Zach, Jackson, Hanna, and Nikita.

"Eddie who's this?" I asked.

"Her name's Cameron," he replied.

* * *

-Day One: Form-

**Kim's POV**

RING RING RING! My alarm clock suddenly woke me up from my sleep. I groaned and stretched. Wait a minute, this isn't my room! Oh right, I was in England. Wait, England, the tournament...I was competing today! I quickly showered and got dressed in my gi. I ran to the lobby, where the others were already waiting. "Good, now everyone's here. C'mon guys, we have to get there quickly," Rudy said.

-At the Dojo-

"Good morning everyone! I hope you all enjoyed our dinner banquet yesterday. Today's competition will be based on form. Let me introduce our judges. Fourth degree black belt Mr. Chiron Brunner."

Mr. Brunner stepped forward and bowed smiling.

"Third degree black belt Ms. Fiona Dodds."

Ms. Dodds stepped forward and bowed stiffly.

"Fourth degree black belt Mr. Harold Brown."

Mr. Brown stepped forward and bowed.

"And myself. I am a 7th degree black belt," Grandmaster Po said bowing.

"Alright, first up is Ms. Kim Crawford of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo!" the grandmaster said.

I smiled and stepped onto the mat.

"Your form by your count, begin!" Po said.

I started out with a jump spin hook kick. I then added jabs and punches. I did jump kicks, spin kicks, and just regular kicks. I added in a couple of backflips and frontflips. I finished off with a block. Everyone clapped.

"Great job Kim! Next up is Ms. Hannah Holloway!"

Hannah started off with a jump outer crescent kick, then did some amazing moves. She ended with a backfist strike.

"Nice job Hannah! Next up is Mr. John Perry!"

-Time Skip to the End of the Day

I'm so tired! I won today. Hannah was a close second, and won second place. I wonder who's competing tomorrow? I'm just happy I got that out of the way. I crashed onto my soft bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! I tried to make things as accurate as possible. I think I'm gonna need a second part to this! Anyways tell me what you thought! Review to prove Agent 42 wrong!****  
**

**Agent 42: Or flame her.**

**Don't listen to him. REVIEW!**

~Nikita


	6. E is for England (Part Two)

**Hey guys. So thanks for all the reviews! They really meant a lot to me. Especially since I proved Agent 42 wrong! I'm glad that this story has so many fans, and we have 2,948 views! Congratulations to 'JosieLovesAll', 'EverythingHasBeautyWithin', and 'B43211' for guessing where I got the names from! The answer was the Percy Jackson book series, which so happens to be my favorite book series! If you like the PJO series, I recommend 'Olympus Weekly? Not anymore!" from the "Not Anymore!" series which is written by silentwolf111. It's amazing! I also wrote my own PJO story called "Percy Discovers Youtube Stars!" so if you like PJO, please read it and tell me what you thought! Anyways, on with the story! P.S. Read the ending author's note. I have bad-ish news.**

**Me: Well apparently, Agent 42 failed his mission *cue the glare* so I don't own Kickin' It. Yet.  
Agent 42: It's not my fault! You didn't tell me there would be bodyguards protecting him 24/7!  
Me: You're a spy/assassin/black belt. You should be able to take them down. Maybe we need someone stronger for the job.  
Agent 42: Puh-lease, I'm stronger than you are.  
Me: Whatever. On with the story!**

* * *

**E is for England, Part Two**

**Kim's POV**

I was dreaming about, you know what I don't even remember now, when I was slapped in the face.

"Damn woman, why won't you wake up!" a voice said. I opened my eyes and found that the person who said this was Jerry.

"Jerry? You have three seconds to explain why you slapped me and woke me up from my beauty sleep," I said menacingly, giving him a glare.

"It's not my fault! Don't hurt me! Rudy told me to wake you up because we have to go to the tournament today! Eddie's competing today, remember?" he said.

The tournament...wait, we were in England! Memories of the previous days flooded me.

"Jerry?" I said with a sickly sweet voice.

"Hm?"

"GET OUT!" I screamed.

"¡Muy bien! No hay necesidad de gritar mujer! Es su momento de meses o algo así?!**(Alright! No need to scream woman! Is it your time of month or something?!"**," he said hurrying out of the room.

I quickly showered and put my hair in a braid. I put on my gi, and ran to the lobby. I searched for the gang for about 2 minutes, before I saw them eating breakfast. I rushed over.

"Hey guys," I said. The guys mumbled their responses, as their mouths were stuffed with food.

"I'm gonna go get a fruit or something. We don't have much time to eat anyway. It's like 9:30," I said. I walked over to the fruit stand and got an apple.

"Wait Kim, what time did you say it was?" Jack said freezing.

"9:30, why?"

"We're gonna be late!" Rudy said. "Quick guys, stuff whatever you can into your mouths. Move it move it!"

The six of us ran outside and quickly drove to the tournament.

"Good morning everyone. Today is the sparring competition. Good luck to the competitors. There are two separate rooms for this tournament. Half of you will be competing in one room, the others in this room. We will do this alphabetically," Grandmaster Po said.

"All dojos that start with the letter A all the way to the letter K stay in this room," Mr. Brown said. "L to W in the other room."

"I wonder who I'm competing against," Eddie said.

"First up, Australian Alligators against the Black Dragons," Mr. Brunner said. He, Mr. Brown, and another black belt stayed here to judge.

Frank was sparring one of the students from the Australian Alligators. **(AN: I'm not gonna tell you about any of the fights except Eddie's. It would take too long.)** About 7 minutes later, Frank won by one point.

Next, the Connecticut Bees sparred the Flying Falcons. There were many sparring matches until finally-

"Bobby Wasabi against KarateAtlanta!" Mr. Brunner said.

"Good luck Eddie!" I said to Eddie giving him a hug, while the boys gave him man hugs and thumbs up.

Eddie was sparring against Jackson.

"Bow to your partner and shake hands!" Mr. Brown said. "Sparring stances. First person to three points wins. Go!"

Eddie and Jackson circled each other. Eddie then did a front kick which Jackson blocked. Jackson did an axe kick, and Eddie moved out of the way. Eddie then threw a reverse side-kick while Jackson was getting ready to kick.

"Break! Judges score!" The three judges pointed to Eddie. "One to zero. Sparring stances, go!"

Jackson immediately kicked Eddie in the head with a jump outer crescent kick when the judges said go.

"Break! Judges score!" The judges pointed to Jackson with two fingers. "Two to one. Sparring stances, go!"

Eddie punched Jackson, but he blocked. Jackson then did a spin hook kick, but Eddie moved out of the way, and kicked his stomach with a round kick.

"Break! Judges score!" The judges pointed to Eddie. "Two to two. Sparring stances, go!"

Eddie tried to kick Jackson in the head, but he did a ninja roll and moved out of the way. Jackson then punched him in the chest.

"Break! Judges score!" The judges pointed to Jackson. "KarateAtlanta wins!"

Jackson and Eddie shook hands.

"Nice try Eddie!" I said to him when he came back. He was sulking.

"I'm sorry I didn't win Rudy," he said looking sullen.

"It's okay Eddie, you did good for going against a brown belt," Rudy replied.

* * *

-The Next Day, at the Tournament-

Milton was about to break the black board. This was the hardest board to break. Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, Jack, and I watched anxiously to see if he would break the board.

"Hi-yah!" Milton said. And the board? It broke.

"Holy Christmas Nuts!" Milton said as he walked over to us. We all hugged him and congratulated him.

"Nice job Milton!" "That was swag yo!" "Milton you did it!" "I knew ya had it in you!" "Awesome job man!" we all said at the same time.

"And Ms. Cooper breaks the black board! Looks like she and Mr. Krupnick from the Bobby Wasabi dojo have tied for first place! Well done," Grandmaster Po announced.

* * *

-The Next Day-

**Jerry's POV(didn't see that coming did you?)**

I woke up smiling. I was going to compete today! I was so gonna win yo! I quickly got dressed in my gi and ran downstairs to eat breakfast. I found all of the gang except Rudy there, weird, it was usually Kim that arrived late.

"Hey guys," Rudy said walking in with a smile. There he was.

"What's up with you?" Milton asked.

"I just met my future soulmate," Rudy said with a dreamy smile. This was normal for him so I just ignored it.

-At the Tournament-

It was my turn. Nikita had just finished her form. It was swag, but not swasome like mine is gonna be.

The weapon we were supposed to use were nunchucks. I did a couple of strikes, did a frontflip and a ninja roll and landed with a three-sixty strike.

"And the winner is Nikita Samuels! Congratula-" Mr. Brunner was cut off by the judges whispering something to him.

"Very well. Well, apparently Mr. Martinez from the Bobby Wasabi dojo had earned the same score as Ms. Samuels, but we had miscalculated. Sorry about that. The winners are Ms. Samuels and Mr. Martinez!"

I had the hugest smile on my face. _'This is so swag! Grace is gonna be so impressed when she finds out.'_ I thought.

"Nice job man!" Jack said giving me a bro hug. Kim gave me two thumbs up, Eddie fist-bumped me, and Milton grinned at me.

* * *

-The Next and Final Day of the Tournament-

**Kim's POV**

I yawned and stretched. Jack was competing today! If he won, that would mean that we won the tournament! But that would also mean we're leaving today. I was sad that we didn't get to spend much time here. But the good part is that if Jack won, we would get a free trip to England! I really hope he wins. I showered and quickly got dressed in my gi.

"Hey y'all," I said

"Morning Kim," Jack said flashing a smile at me that made my stomach churn.

The six of us talked and ate our breakfast.

-At the Tournament-

Jack was up against Zach.

"First one to disarm the other, or keep them on the ground for 5 seconds wins. Begin," Mrs. Dodds drawled in a flat tone.

Zach quickly hit Jack, but he blocked. This went on and on. They would fall, but then they would get back up. Finally after five minutes, Zach was disarmed.

"And the winner is the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Nice job and stuff. You have won a trip to England for a vacation, and here's your trophy," Mrs. Dodds said. The six of us bowed while everyone clapped. Grandmaster Po handed Rudy the trophy.

"Congratulations," he said to the six of us.

* * *

**So yeah. I thought that was a good note to end it on. I hope y'all like it! Now please read this, it's important. I'm going to England and France this upcoming Tuesday. I will come back on July the first. I won't be able to bring my computer, and I can't update from my iPad because one, I don't have the app(there is one right?) and two, I'll be busy all the time. I'm so sorry you guys. I'll miss y'all so much.**

**Agent 42: But I won't. *snorts*  
Me: Oh you're hilarious.  
Agent 42: Shut up.  
Me: Make me.  
Agent 42: *kisses me*  
Me: *slaps* What the Hades?  
Agent 42: You wanted me to make you shut up. If you didn't like it...  
Me: I never said that.  
Agent 42: You SO have a crush on me.  
Me: What me? Psh, no how could I?  
Agent 42: What do you guys think? Tell us in a review!  
Me: Yeah, review! Tell me what y'all thought.**

**~Nikita**


	7. F is for Firetruck

**Hey guys! I'm back! I just had the best time of my life. Anyways, since I'm back now, I wish I could say that I can update. Sadly, I have bad news. I have to go stay with my cousins in Portland for the entire summer. I come back home a day before my school's open house :( so I can't update. D: I know. I'm super sorry guys. I hate it as much as you do. I only have sometime to write this before I leave. So I'm going to quickly make a chapter for F, but then I can't update until August :( I wish my mom would let me bring my laptop or at least my phone. I'm going to have so many story alerts/updates, hopefully many reviews/favorites/follows to. I mean I just had over 80 email notifications from FanFiction, and I was only gone for two weeks! Anyways, I hope y'all like this chappie.**

**StalkerCat16: That's me. You figured out who I am. Crap. Oh well. Tell me who you are. I wanna know. Thanks for calling me your bestie :) I feel honored. I have a couple ideas of who you might be. AG(Bonquiqui), MC(Micky/Miles), KS(Fried chicken not seafood buddy!), AW(Awesome drawer who won't show me her pictures), or BT(Math genius other than moi(jk jk)). If you're not one of them tell me your name! Those are the ones I think think of me as their bestie(ish?). It's nice to know I'm your bestie whoever you are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. Simple as that. Too tired to make up some funny disclaimer. It's 6 P.M. in the UK which is where I just was. I tried to write this chapter yesterday at 6 P.M. but I was jetlagged, considering that's 11 P.M. in the UK. I also don't own 'Firetruck' by Smosh. I won't incorporate the whole song, because someone told me you can't just type a whole song and use a disclaimer to disown it. Which is weird considering everyone does it. By the way, this one-shot is gonna start out like a normal one would, but then it's gonna become all dialogue.**

* * *

**F is for Firetruck**

**Kim's POV(Italics=Noises, Bold=Texts)**

"Here's the thing about saying firetruck, it starts with f and it ends with uck. So whenever you're in trouble or out of luck, you no longer have to exclaim 'Oh fu-"

My headphones were wrenched out from my ears. I looked up to see none other than Jack holding up my headphones. I gave him my famous death glare. His eyes held fear for a millisecond, then went back to their usual unfazed look.

"What the firetruck was that for Jack?!" I exclaimed. "I was listening to music!"

"Did you just say 'what the firetruck'?" Jack said, ignoring what I said.

"Yeah why?"

"What does that even mean?" he asked.

I played the song "Firetruck" by Smosh for him.

"Oh that's what it means."

"Yep."

"So if I said I wanted to firetruck someone, would that mean..."

"Yes, and that's gross Jack."

"I was just wondering."

"Mmmmmmmhm."

_Tap, tap, tap._

"What are you doing Jack?"

"Just texting someone."

_Whoosh._

"Done. So Kim-"

_Ding._

"Hold on Jack, someone texted me."

**'I wanna firetruck you.'**

**'Excuse me?'**

**'Kidding Kim.'**

**'Perv.'**

**'I was joking!'**

**'Sure you were.'**

**'I was!'**

**'Whatever. I should leave now. My mom's probably waiting.'**

**'Okay, bye.'**

**'See ya perv.'**

**'It was a firetrucking joke! By the way, why are we texting if we're sitting right next to each other?'**

**'You started it.'**

**'You responded.'**

**'I'm going now. Bye Jack.'**

And with that I left the park.

* * *

**Pretty short huh? Sorry, my creativeness is hibernating, since I didn't use it on the trip. I promise the next chappie will be better! I****'ll try to update everyday until I leave! I'll miss y'all! Tell me what you thought!**

**~Nikita**


End file.
